fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Political platform
Background Platform vs. Principles Many concepts might be better addressed in a statement of principles as a separate document from a candidate platform. A statement of principles could delineate global measures while the platform outlines initial, practical objectives candidates would pursue to begin to move the various governments toward the goals of the principles. Many more people could agree with the statement of principles rather than a specific platform that indicates a how a candidate is going to, say, privatize everything and eliminate all taxes in one fell swoop. Platforms can scare voters and others simply won't see some platform planks as credible. Important functions of a platform include * A small minority of people are seriously interested in political philosophy. A platform clearly defines stances on issues. This small minority consists of those who have disproportionate influence in the political arena. * Many may join a cause BECAUSE of its Platform. * Platforms chart courses and keep efforts from drifting off without principles. The Ds and the Rs do plenty of drifting without valid platforms nor charts for their course of actions. * Platforms enable outreach to special interest groups. For example, gun owners want to be shown specific planks that offer the most principled defense of gun rights of any party. * Platforms are useful for internal education of members. Platform can be leverage against a candidate. Specific elements of some platforms can be highlighted by opponents. Those portions that are most out of sync with popular opinion get the limelight. However, changing the Platform will not change this. There will always be copies of the current Platform in circulation for our enemies to use. Opponents have few qualms about using out-of-date and twisted statements elsewhere without disclosing that those statements are not the current Platform. Furthermore, many other sources of literature from associated groups can be used by someone, somewhere to use against a candidate. Saying that this made-up garbage is what my opponent stands for is easy and hard to prevent as politics is, sadly, a dirty business. And politics will probably always will dirty. * Stating clearly what is believed will ultimately win the respect of the electorate rather than trying to hide those of our principles that lack popularity. Category:Framework category:Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus http://rauterkus.com/art/wiki/platform.gif Meta Political Platform of Mark Rauterkus Specific Platform for running for Pittsburgh's City Council from Mark Rauterkus Fun Framework for the the City Council Special Election from Mark Rauterkus Details Don't get confused between how a candidate should communicate with the voters and what the Platform should say. The two are almost polar opposites. :Let's recognize that no sane candidate - of any party - uses his or her party platform to introduce oneself to the voters. The platform is a statement of what the party stands for, and thus clarity is the important feature, regardless of whether or not it resonates with the masses. The candidate, on the other hand, should always phrase his or her message in the way that most resonates with the masses. Once we separate the question of the Platform from the message of the candidate, a lot of the debate goes away.